Staff
Administrators BLW1500 BLW1500 '''(simply known as '''Brandon) is the main protagonist of this wiki. He is a college student, rail transport trainee and transportation enthusiasts, and anti-vandilism spokesperson. Brandon is a God-fearing young man who has risen through his ranks as a normal Thomas and Friends fan and rail travel enthusiasts to his current position as the founder of the Wiki Railways Wikia. Not only is he the founder of the wiki, but he is also the founder of the Bus Stop Wikia and an admin on the Thomas and Friends Wikia made by TheIronEngine, the Thomas Made Up Characters and Episodes Wikia and the Thomas Take-n-Play Wikia. So I guess you can say he has a monopoly on a lot of wikis. If he has one major character flaw, it is that he can be strict at times, but doesn't punish users that much. Brandon is friendly, enthusiastic and willing to be friends with anyone. He is friendly, enthusiastic, and willing to be friends with everyone. Brandon never holds a grudge and if you can meet him in person, he can always be found with a smile on his face. He is a rapid transit fan too and likes to make videos about subway trains especially on WMATA 6000 series cars. NZGuy NZGuy '''(commonly known as '''Michael) is the deuteragonist of this wiki and also like Brandon is a god fearing man also. His main role on the wiki is locking all the pages ln this wiki so unregistered users cannot edit them. He believes in keeping this wiki the safe haven we all want it to be. He is also a huge fan of Thomas narrator Michael Angelis and has gone so far as to obtain two autographed photos and a handwritten letter from him which he is very proud. Also like Brandon he never holds a grudge and can be found keeping new users in line with a smile on his face. He is nearly 18 and in his last year of college (what they call high school in New Zealand). He hopes to become a train driver after that. He has also been on Wikia for nearly a year (21 May 2012). TheIronEngine TheIronEngine 'is the tritagonist of the wiki. He was promoted to being an admin as a thank you from Brandon for a promotion on ''his ''adopted wiki, the Thomas and Friends Wikia. He is a bit rougher and harder with spammers and vandilizers than Brandon and Michael, but he still is admired by all of the users. If there is one thing that gets on his nerves, it is anonymous users making edits on this wiki, which is spam. As doing so an admin doesn't know who the user is. TheIronEngine's real name is unkown, but he still tries to maintain this wiki as much as he does with the other ones he is staffed on. He like all the other admins, only wants this wiki to stay as spam free as possible. Chat Moderators Mays '''Mays '(simply known as '''John) was the first chat moderator on this wiki. He is best known for his fan fiction and is currently the head of the Thomas Fan Fic Wiki. Though his whereabouts are unknown, I have confidence that he will return someday soon. Funny laugh Funny laugh '''(simply known as '''Kate) is a 17 year old female chat moderator on this wiki. If she has one major character flaw, it is that she is sweet and easy to befriend, something which spammers are apt to take advantage. Kate loves steam engines and is also on Twitter and Skype as well. She has lots of books on trains. If you have a question, go and ask her, but notice, she only has authority on chat boxes. She is a big fan of The Flying Scottsman, Gordon's brother. Category:Misc.